


Each Little Cog

by CrazinessJoy_SweetSunshineGirl



Series: The Gears Of Love. [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Tina-Sapphire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazinessJoy_SweetSunshineGirl/pseuds/CrazinessJoy_SweetSunshineGirl
Summary: Just a small peek at each character, and their perspective. I am excluding certain characters in this, 'cause I don't want to spoil too much.





	Each Little Cog

##     Willow Schmidt

  
    Schmidt isn't actually her last name. She just took it from Mike. The only clue she has on who her real family was is a small jewelry box, with a ballerina that spins around as music plays. After some toiling with it, the ballerina's head popped off. At first, she thought she broke it. Taking a closer look, she found that it was able to come off and get put back on. But that wasn't what intrigued Willow. Peering into the head, if held in the light, she could see the words  _For our dear daughter, Willow. We hope you love this gift. Love, mommy._ That's where she got her name. She used to play with the alley cats, until some people took her in, to something they called an "adoption center". Then some mean people took her away from that place, and the nightmares started.  
  
    She doesn't like talking about it. It makes her uncomfortable. That was why she ran away and went back to living with the cats. Fate took her away from her parents, but it brought her to Mike. She's happy now. Mike's a good friend. And Henry's really sweet. Willow likes Henry, but she's worried he doesn't return her feelings. Hopefully, fate can be merciful, and allow him to love her back.  
  
    Henry comes by to visit a lot. It makes Willow happy because it gives her hope that Henry likes her. Maybe he does. Hopefully, he does. Here is to hoping. Willow doesn't want to push her luck and lose both Henry and Mike, but here's to hoping.  
  


##     Cassidy "Cinnamon" Flecherling (Flesh-air-ing)

  
     _Flechering. What a funny name_ , are Cinnamon's thoughts whenever she contemplates over her last name.  _Especially the flesh part._ Cinnamon didn't mind her last name, but one thing she could NOT stand was her first name. She had been named after her mother's best friend. Cinnamon hated that woman. That damned woman, she used her mother's trust and faith to her complete advantage. That's why her mother is currently behind bars. Because Cassidy framed her. She hated Cassidy, and both she and Cinnamon knew the feeling was mutual. Cassidy hates her because she can see right through her fake smiles. Cinnamon hates Cassidy because she betrayed her mother. Cassidy was who her mother thought was her best friend.  
  
    Cinnamon isn't an idiot. She isn't smart either. But she's observant. Her eyes are sharper than knives. Try and fake a smile? Yeah, Cinnamon sees right through it. Pretend you love someone else? Nice try, buster. Do even better than professional actors when acting like you're best friends with someone? Mmhmm, Cinnamon ain't no idiot! And she can see what Indigo's doing. And he knows it. But they play along, not for each other's sake, but for Mike's. Cinnamon likes Mike, he is superior best friend material. Indigo seems interested in him too. Cinnamon knows that it's not because he wants to be friends with him. She doesn't know why exactly, but she does know that she has to get Mike away from him. Because Indigo's planning something, and clearly Mike is one of the pawns.  
  
    She wants to help him, but she's afraid of failing and losing him. She isn't sure whether she should start inching away from him or save him. Whatever the choice, she has to choose. The clock won't stop turning, so she has to make up her mind, or else she'll soon find herself standing over a coffin, with a familiar body lying inside.  
  
  


##     Henry Swanson

  
    He's afraid of saying it, but he really likes Willow. She seems to return his feelings, but then again, he was never good at reading one's feelings. Maybe he's just delusional and is just imagining that Willow likes him. If that's the case, then that seriously stinks. The only reason he gives leeway to Willow's cats is that it's Willow. She's very precious. At first, he didn't like her that much, because she appeared to be very cold. But it didn't take long for her to warm up to him, and show him her sweet side. When that happened, Henry fell for her like a ton of bricks.  
  
    Aside from hanging with Willow, Henry liked to do other stuff. Like mess with Mike, and watch him try to fix it only to ultimately fail and get frustrated. Take Henry's word for it; it's HILARIOUS. Believe him, he's seen it enough times to know for a  _fact_. The only downside is Mike getting angry at him and threatens to ruin him and his life. Henry doesn't believe him, but,  _just in case_ , he fixes the prank anyway.  
  
    He doesn't know his cousin that well, and his cousin doesn't know him that well either. They only really got to know each other after Mike rented a room from him. Their mothers had bad blood between them and therefore tended to avoid all family reunions or anything that involved the other woman. It was sad, really, to not have a good relationship with your sister. That's why Henry's glad he and his sister, Hel, have a good relationship. It's funny, really, that her name is Hel, but she really should have been named Charity or Heaven. Their mother named his sister Hel because she had their aunt's eyes. She really does look like their aunt, but she is the opposite of her name. Hel and Henry only met Mike as a child once. Their mother had some business to clear up with Mike's mother, so they went over. Mike was nice, and more energetic when he was younger. Mike doesn't remember that meeting, though. Henry and Hel do. Henry and Mike were lukewarm to each other, while Hel and Mike immediately clicked. Henry suspects that it's because of his sister's patience, calm, and all other good traits that anyone can get along with her. Everyone who gets to know Hel likes her. She's even sweeter than a whole gallon of syrup. She's also able to easily adapt to change and is very empathetic and sensitive to other's feelings. Mike doesn't have any siblings, but Henry wonders that if he did, what would they be like?


End file.
